Hear what my heart has to say
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Bella the only daughter of Renne has been put through torture and pain from her phsyco mother all through out her life. now after 16 years of torment Bella runs away. She meets someone, he is mysterious and charming but can she trust him? Can Bella take refuge with this stranger while the world is against her? or will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i do not own Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse,Breaking Dawn part 1 or Breaking Dawn part 2. this is my new twilight fanfic. i only listed the characters as Bella and Renee but there is also someone else, the one bells falls in love with. this is Bella's POV through out the book. it is only a short chapter but i WILL write more. please if you can R&R.**

**please also visit my other books they need love too.  
**

**-deathbringer88  
**

I never really had a good relationship with my birth mother, Renee. She never really believed that I was her daughter. I always had my brother though, he was just like my best friend (seeing as I didn't have any friends) I always turned to him even though he was 7 years older than me. On my 6th birthday my mother tried to kill me. Yes that's right she tried to kill me.

*FLASH*

We were standing in the kitchen getting the cake ready for my family and me, when Renée turned on me holding a large kitchen knife.

"Pass me the strawberries." she snarled at me "hurry up, I want to put them on the cake."

"But mummy I'm allergic to strawberries." I told her, she turned to me,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE SWINE" she yelled at me. I nodded speechless, she advanced on me cornering me "IF I SAY I WANT TO PUT STRAWBERRIES ON THE CAKE THEN IT MEANS I WANT TO PUT THEM ON THE CAKE." She screeched her voice growing louder; she made a swing at me with the knife. It cut me across my stomach, ripping the flesh and cutting very deep into my stomach. I fell to the floor holding my stomach which had blood flowing from it. I couldn't see properly, black and red spots clouded my vision. I could just vaguely see my brother burst into the room, he took one look at me then he sprinted to the phone, I watched him dial 911. when he hung up he ran over to me and rested my head against his lap and cut strips of his shirt and tied them around my stomach to try to stop the bleeding.


	2. A really small amount of bad-ass Bella

**Author's note: dear readers,**

**I am sorry for the big time space between the chapters of the book. I give you this chapter where nothing much happens except a little bit of a bad-ass Bella. I will work on the next chapter soon but I hope you enjoy this chapter while you can. -.- (evil look).**

**i do not own twilight or any of its characters!**

**Love you all,**

**-DB**

***END OF FLASH***

My whole life with Renee was chaotic. I knew she didn't love me. So that's why I left, I knew my brother didn't like the thought of me living so far away from him. He was my protector and he was the only one that really loved me. I decided to move to Forks with my biological father, Charlie he seemed to love me a little.

In car on the way to Forks was probably one of the most boring and awkward car rides I have ever been in. I checked my phone, it was nearly ten o' clock by the time we reached the edge of Seattle. I grabbed out my headphones and put my music up full blast. Music, that was were I truly belonged with the music. That's what I thought anyway. The car screeched to a stop in front of my old house where I used to spend the summers.

"You still live in this piece of shit?" I asked Charlie.

He looked at me "Well, yeah." He replied awkwardly. I looked at him funny but sighed and kicked the door open with my foot. Absolutely NOTHING had changed, okay well maybe a few extra old pizza boxes were added but besides that nothing. I ran upstairs into my bedroom which Charlie had been kind enough to get a bigger bed for me to sleep in but I guess he couldn't bother taking all my baby stuff away. I dumped my stuff on the bed and went back down stairs.

"Bells, would you prefer pizza or umm pizza?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"I don't really give a shit but it has to be vegetarian." I called back.

"Kay." He replied, I could hear him dial the number for the pizza parlour. Charlie sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on.

"You know Charlie, it may not seem like it but I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you." I said

"Umm well you are my daughter." He replied.

"Yeah well it beat living with that Mother Fucking Bitch of a woman." I said to nobody in particular but I saw Charlie give me a sidewards glance.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. "Pizza's here" I said getting up to answer the door. I paid the pizza guy for our pizzas and went back into the lounge room. I handed Charlie his pizza and flopped back onto the couch with mine.

At 11:30 I turned the TV of and went up to my room leaving Charlie on the couch. That night was the same as any other, filled with ghastly nightmares.


End file.
